For the love of a Jashinist
by Kunimitsu Chan
Summary: First fic and my friend named it she is awsome.HidanXOC fic here and it is rated M for possible Grusome bits. Kunimitsu Kiko is an ex ANBU but pulled out after her parants death, but what happens when she comes face to face with the Akasuki?
1. Ninja No more

(A/N hay so um this is my first fanfic so tell me how it went and I hope you enjoy it Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's Characters. I only own Kunimitsu and the Kiko Clan so enjoy)

Chapter 1

"So you said you used to be a Ninja?" The Godaime Hokage lady Tsunade asked me. She had just been appointed the Hokage, and had looked me up seeing as I used to be ANBU.

"That is true my lady" I answered

"Well why did you stop? You were one of our strongest. Becoming a Jonin at the age of 14 that is quite impressive." I smiled and nodded and began to tell her the reason that I stopped being a ninja.

"About 3 years ago my mother, father, and my older sister were killed in a house fire, my father was the head of the Kiko clan, but all I wanted was for my parents to think good of me. They never did. But I guess that's what happens when your father is always busy." I sighed deeply, and lady Tsunade looked at me in awe.

"You…were…part…of…the…the…the…Kiko…clan" she managed to choke out. "it doesn't say your last name in my records but I guess you just gave your first name"

"Yes but anyway, my father thought less and less of me each day and eventually ignored me completely. So I spent more time on my own until one day my sister started to talk to me and give me lots of her weapons, I thought it was strange but she was being so nice that I couldn't deny her kindness in return. But then 2 weeks later she perished along with the rest of my family."

"Well I strongly recommend that you join the ANBU again I know that they want you back." I sighed again.

"Well Tsunade-Sama I would but I can't, I have a fear that will not let me continue." She looked at me as if to say, and what is that fear. "I have a fear of…of…of" This is going to sound silly "I have a fear of fire" I looked away.

"Well lots of people do but it's your choice come to me by the end of the week with an answer" I looked at her confused "on whether you want to still be a ninja, you can go now it was nice meeting you Kunimitsu" I stood there for a second dumfounded, had she really just said that, I thought I had made it clear that I didn't want to be a ninja. As I walked home I bumped into Naruto, was literally buzzing with excitement looks like he finally became a Genin, and I smiled.

"Oh sorry Kunimitsu-Chan I'm just on my way to get some Ramen do you want to come?" He was such a nice kid how could I say no.

"Sure why not"

When we got to Ichiraku Ramen he little pig ordered 6 bowls of miso ramen with pork. After I finished by bowl Naruto insisted on walking me home. He said he wanted me to be safe, he didn't know that I used to one of the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha but I doubt I could even hold a Kunai without chickening out. So I was truly happy that he walked me home. The walk was quiet but Naruto broke that.

"Oh wait isn't it your birthday in two days? You're going to be 18 right?"

"Yes, wait how did you know how old I am" He blushed

"Um well I um your friend Hanna told me" Hanna told him wow when did she sit down and have a conversation with him? Puzzled I walked up to my door and said night to Naruto and flopped down on my very un-comfortable sofa and fell asleep.


	2. Leaving

(A/N hay so um this is my first fanfic so tell me how it went and I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's Characters. I only own Kunimitsu and the Kiko Clan and Lord Aguri and Akimitsu so enjoy.)

Chapter 2

When I woke up, I had a really bad neck ache; I had been sleeping in an awkward position. I looked over to my large, over the top clock and it said 11:59. It must have been in the morning because it was sunny out. I shivered as the autumn wind blew through my open window. I sighed my 'Fiancée' would be coming home soon, man I hated his guts. It was an arranged marriage that my father had forced me into when I was 10. Lord Aguri's son, Akimitsu.

The front door opened and Akimitsu walked in and sneered at me.

"What are you doing laying there, haven't you got chores to do?" Yup, now you know why I hate his guts.

"I just fell asleep and I didn't get woken up by my alarm, I'm sorry Akimitsu" he seemed to be very angry "I will do my chores now". He just grunted and sat down in front of the TV. I sighed; my chores usually consisted of cleaning the house and cooking for Akimitsu. I went upstairs to get dressed in my usual outfit, which was nothing special a plain black kimono that fit me just right, Akimitsu made me wear it. When that was done I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. My black hair was just reaching below my butt, and it hung in its usual lanky way, my Orange eyes shone bright and I had gotten lots of compliments about them, but never any from Akimitsu.

"What are you doing now?" Akimitsu shouted at me "My room needs cleaning now hurry up" I sighed and got to work. His room smelt awful like rotten food and dirty clothes, but I had it clean in no time. The rest of the house was clean soon after that. While I was cleaning I was thinking, I'm going to pack up and leave Konoha and run away from Akimitsu forever, start a new life in Suna or Kiri. When his dinner was done I retired to my bedroom and started to seal all my stuff in sealing scrolls. (Yes I know it's a ninja thing but they come in handy). Akimitsu had fallen asleep on the sofa and I felt like annoying him, so I put the alarm clock right next to his head and set it so it would go off in 20 minutes that would give me long enough to escape the village but also to annoy him.

I took one last look at Konoha before I ran out into the night into the forest.

(A/N oh man I'm soooo sorry this ones so short hopefully the other chapters will get longer, so tell me how this one went. Hopefully hidan will come in soon)


	3. My Lord

(A/N hay so um this is my first fanfic so tell me how it went and I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's Characters. I only own Kunimitsu and the Kiko Clan and Lord Aguri and Akimitsu so enjoy.)

Chapter 3

It was dark and cold in the little rickety old house that I had chosen to stay in for the night. I shivered and shivered until I fell asleep. I was woken by the sun blinding me, and making me jump up and run into the shade. I went to the river nearby and washed my face, but something silver caught my eye. It seemed to be a rosary of some kind; it was a circle with an upside down triangle inside of it. I picked it up and inspected it, it was heavy but not too much, and then all of a sudden I heard a voice inside my head.

"Kunimitsu I see you have stumbled upon my symbol what do you think?"

I was shocked what was that.

"Who are you" I asked feeling stupid.

"I am Lord Jashin I am a god why don't you join me?" I was shocked what did he mean? Join him in what?

"Join me by becoming one of my faithful followers there is also a possibility that you could become Immortal as well" I was not sure about the immortality at the moment but worshiping him would give me something to think about to keep my mind of my parents.

"Yes lord Jashin I will join you but I'm not sure about the immortality yet give me a little more time on that one"

"That is fine my young one, but if you wish to contact me just draw my symbol in your blood on the wall, and we can communicate that way. Goodbye." And like that his voice and his presence was gone. I put the rosary around my neck and continued on my journey. When I could see a new village I got all excited and relived, because there would be food there. But just when I got close someone grabbed me from behind and knocked me out.


	4. Ransom and Tobi

(A/N hay so um this is my first fanfic so tell me how it went and I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of Masashi Kishimoto's Characters. I only own Kunimitsu and the Kiko Clan and Lord Aguri and Akimitsu so enjoy.)

Chapter 4

I regained Consciousness in a damp and musky room. I was tied to a rather uncomfortable bed by a metal chain that went around my ankle, and it was already making marks on my flesh. I whimpered obliviously I wasn't in a 5 star hotel it looked more like I was being held prisoner. I sat there for a little while sobbing quietly, then someone came in and I looked up to see a blond haired boy with long bangs covering the left side of his face so I only saw his right sky blue eye. Then something horrible dawned on me, he was wearing an Akasuki uniform, I had been kidnapped by the Akasuki. The colour drained from my face.

"So you're finally awake un so your name's Kunimitsu right Kunimitsu Kiko un" he said, and I just stared at him tears still falling down my cheeks. He seemed to get annoyed that I didn't answer. "So are you going to answer me un or am I going to have to force it out of you?" He waited so I nodded.

"Good, do you know why you are here?" I shook my head

"You are being held Ransom un. If your Hokage and fiancée pay the ransom in time you will be let free. But if not we will kill you un"

"Why" was all I could say, and my tears started coming faster.

"Um I can't tell you, you are not one of the Akasuki un but even If I could I wouldn't because I have a feeling that I won't like you un" and with that he waltzed out the room. I started to cry again until I realised that there was someone in front of me, I jumped back and screamed.

"Tobi didn't mean to scare you" He said. 'Tobi' wore and orange swirly mask with one black hole for him to see out of I presumed.

"W…who are…are you?" I asked stammering for the first time in my life

"Tobi. And Tobi is a good boy, but Tobi wonders what a pretty girl like you is doing in a horrible dirty place like this?" He was so sweet and he didn't know how to talk properly.

"Um well I'm being held ransom by the Akasuki" I paused "are you in the Akasuki" Tobi nodded

"Yes Tobi is, but Tobi isn't wearing Tobi's cloak at the moment, Tobi thinks it's too hot for that" But it was autumn, how could he be hot, but now he mentioned it, it was getting a bit warm in here.

"Oh I see, and Tobi wonders if you have a name?" I smiled

"Yes my name is Kunimitsu Kiko"

"Ooohhh Tobi likes that name and Tobi thinks that he heard Deidara-Sempai say that earlier." He put his hand to his chin thinking deeply

"Nope Tobi forgot, oh well does Mitsu-Chan want to go and play with Tobi?" My smile vanished

"Well um I don't think I'm aloud…seeing as I'm being held prisoner"

"Naw that doesn't matter you will be with Tobi. Tobi is a good boy and Tobi will help you meet everyone." I could tell that he was grinning behind that mask of his. I sighed

"Ok Tobi but if one of us gets in trouble it's your fault" This seemed to please him because he jumped up and grabbed me and practically dragged me out the door. The Akasuki base was a cave, and there was water dripping from the ceiling, and there was blood on the walls. It was all round creepy.


End file.
